


Surrender

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Control, PWP, Shameless Smut, Slight Voyeurism, and loved by everyone, dom!Pam, my OC is wanted, pamsioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Just a sexy fantasy between two girls and PamSioux.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pam Hogg/Original Female Character, Siouxsie Sioux/Original Female Character, Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 2





	1. Punishment & Joining

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Peepshow era Siouxsie for this cuz the bob looks so sexy on her and she was a bit thicc...

Smith was just minding her own business and practicing guitar in her room, until Lottie came inside and unplugged her amp.

Smith was not pleased.

“What the fuck, babe?! I was practicing my chord progression.” she exclaimed.

Lottie smirked, “Oh, shut the fuck up!” before hopping on bed and taking the guitar away from her grasp.

“Hey, I-” she was cut off by Lottie’s hand against her mouth. “I said; shut up!” and before she knew it, her domme crashed their lips together.

They have been together for a year now, while their roommates (Siouxsie and Pam) were together longer. But all of them met at a club and made their move on each other, before moving in together with Pammy and Sioux. And from there on, they lived happily ever after.

As they were snogging, Lottie pushed Smith against the bed and pinned her hands above her head, taking full control.

Smith moaned while wrapping her arms and legs around Lottie’s body, bringing them closer. And it worked.

Lottie let out an irresistible moan, before letting go (of the grip around her wrists) to undo the belt of her kimono.

Smith squirmed beneath her, but later relaxed and allowed her lover to remove her oriental robe.

Smith always had a love for oriental tradition, so that’s why she wore it with hopes of seducing Lottie and Siouxsie (since they’re both dommes and look the same).

However, it worked because Lottie was all over her and couldn’t keep her hands off of her… nor her eyes.

She wanted to eat the ginger up, hence she took it a step further and withdrew their lips from each other.

Smith whined from the loss, but blushed once she realized her body was exposed to the cold air… and of course, Lottie’s icy-blue eyes.

Smith is right where Lottie wants her.

“L-Lottie I-I-” she was cut off again. 

“Silence! You’re in no position to speak right now! I have control over you, so just shut up! You need to be punished for the naughty things you’ve done!” Lottie forewarned, before taking the pair of handcuffs out of her pocket (of her jeans) and holding Smith in place. That way she could handcuff Smith’s wrists together and have her way with her.

Smith whimpered once she realized her girlfriend was going to punish her for her naughty activities… and that is, masturbating without anyone present. Not even Siouxsie or Pam. Because she’s the ultimate sub and gets extremely horny when thinking about sex. While Siouxsie on the other hand, is the ultimate domme and likes to fuck whoever she wants. But apparently Lottie (her primary girlfriend), is not the only one that wants to seek vengeance for her behavior. Siouxsie and Pam are in it as well, and want to teach her a lesson for being a naughty slut. Although Pam’s a sub like her, she can maintain self-control while Smith cannot and needs to be fucked whenever seduced. But when Smith’s playing guitar or other stuff, she’s fine. It’s just the sex that drives her made and make her crave orgasms, especially if it consist of bondage and discipline and sadomasochism.

But as Lottie finished; handcuffing her sub to the bed, she immediately removed her plaid jacket and spread Smith’s legs.

Although Smith felt vulnerable, she eventually submitted and let her domme in between.

Lottie leaned in and whispered, “You’re going nowhere, darling!” before taking her big breast in her mouth.

Smith jolted back but nearly screamed out, once she felt a pair of long-slender fingers around her clit.

The American wasn’t wearing any panties (nor a bra), so it was easy for Lottie to have full access to all of her body parts. Including her vagina. Which was a piece of cake when she removed her red kimono.

However, the ginger really looked sexy and bound anyway to Lottie’s perspective. Since Smith was shorter, slender with curves, and tanner. Lottie had the advantage and was more rosy-pale in complexion, an inch taller than her, and slightly stronger. So it was enough magic to indulge. Everything about Smith; was alluring that Lottie couldn’t resist to punish.

Without warnings, Lottie nibbled her entire breast with her tongue and mouth, before biting her nipple and rubbing her pussy at the same time. Smith moaned out, but squirmed below and balled her fists (since her wrists were handcuffed together and pinned above her head). She liked the fact that her tits and pussy were being fondled with.

But Lottie took one last nip at the current before moving to the other one to suck, while rubbing Smith’s pussy even faster.

Her jilling motions were so rapid, that Smith couldn’t help but groan even louder and roll her eyes in back of her head. Squealing like the little slut she is since she’s close.

Lottie stopped playing with her breasts for a second to rub her even faster, before resuming to her torture until suction noises could be heard (and Smith’s wetness was acting as a great lubrication).

“H-Holy f-fuck! L-Lottie, I-I d-don’t t-think- AHH-” she cried out.

Lottie smirked, while nibbling up her neck down to her adam's apple. Swirling her tongue across the tanned-flesh as though Smith was chocolate ice-cream. But as she was getting her lover off, she wanted to fire her up for nothing and teach her a lesson for masturbating alone… knowing that there’s plenty of women in the house that could fuck her. But no, Smith just decided to cum alone.

Pam’s done it before too, but after she was punished by Siouxsie (during a twosome of their personal time away), she’s learned her lesson not to cum alone. But now, it’s Smith’s turn to learn the hard way and be punished brutally.

Grunting, Lottie continued to flicker her hand across Smith’s pussy, before stopping all of what she was doing just to watch and sit back. Smith glanced up at her girlfriend in loss and disappointment. She had something to say about it.

“L-Lottie- why did you- AH-” Smith was cut off by the feeling of quick flesh against her breasts.

Lottie had slapped her bare tits, before moving over to her pussy… spanking it repeatedly as well to give her discipline.

“I-” Lottie said while spanking her ass, pussy, and boobs, “told you-” then she struck her breasts again with force until they were redden.

“to shut up!” the Mestizo stopped for a second to remove her denim jeans and t-shirt, before tossing them aside.

Smith felt like the air was choking her, but the amount of pain and pleasure wasn’t enough to mass the sensation of edging orgasm. Because she liked getting spanked or whipped and could easily get off to it, especially if her primary girlfriend was doing it to her. Nothing but a good act of discipline, to keep her whole again.

But as the brunette was fully exposed and stood above her sub with superiority, Lottie gripped her legs and lowered herself until she was facing Smith’s twitching cunt. She started off by swirling her tongue across the head, then down to her urethra and entrance so she could coat it with as much saliva as possible. Getting Smith ready for the harsh treatment ahead. 

Once she was done, she stood up (until she was standing on the bed, but without her grip leaving Smith’s slender legs), positioning her clit in front of Smith’s wet-twitching one.

“You can only open your mouth when you need to scream or moan, not to talk. Okay, baby?!?” Lottie implied and Smith nodded her head. “Good girl.”

And right after she said that, she heard the sound of a fake cough erupt from the other side of the bedroom, which made her turn her head right away and grip Smith’s legs even tighter.

Once she gazed among the two women standing next to the (obviously unlocked and wide) open door, she blushed. It was Pam and Siouxsie.

“You two are quite the horny ones I see.” Siouxsie blurted out, while crossing her arms together.

Pam on the other hand, was completely turned-on by this since they were watching the younger couple go at it… the whole time. That's why, she had her hand inside her short-shorts, which is where her own pussy is and she’s not wearing any panties either. Then she bit her bottom lip because it was just so sexy.

Anyway, Lottie was irritated yet curious at the same time and Smith was too. Because her horny-self, was thinking about dirty things and how they could have another foursome together again.

It’s been a year since they have and that was their first time. Never have they ever pushed the boundaries of fucking each other (at the same time) as roommates in the same room, but it happened anyway because all of them were super drunk and horny that day. That they couldn’t hold back and prowl on each other like wild animals. But they all had fun together, despite waking up with a mild hangover, and were still roommates. So, why not do it again? It won’t hurt… is what Smith thought the entire time, while Siouxsie and Lottie were grumbling about nonsense.

Lottie was still holding her legs in place, so it was kind of irritating as her and Siouxsie went on and on about leaving but apparently; Siouxsie had the same mindset as Smith… and Pam did too, since she didn’t want to leave the room either. So Sioux was going to counter Lottie’s semi-argument with other stuff.

“Oh, come on Siouxsie! Leave already! I wanna teach Smithy a lesson for fucking herself without me! Now go! You too, Pammy!” Lottie waved her hand, while keeping one around Smith’s ankle.

“No! We’re equally pissed as much as you are and want our revenge!” Siouxsie said, smirking.

Lottie blushed again and exchanged glances at the bedpost, her slightly-tussled jet-black bob, swooping away with her as the other side lands on her redden cheeks.

It doesn’t sound bad, at all. In fact, it sounds like an awesome plan to have a foursome but she’s embarrassed to admit that she’s feeling the same way as they all do. So she’s reluctant at first until she finally realizes that they’ve all done it together before, and of course, had each turn with each other for twosomes (well, kinda). Thus, she put a little more thought into it first before indulging and letting go of Smith’s legs, so she could sit back to let the older couple join. Siouxsie and Pam were more than happy to join in on the fun.

“Oh, what a delight! You girls look so fuckable today!” Siouxsie chuckled, while crawling towards Lottie (who immediately rolled her eyes).

“So… you thought you were going to have Smith all by yourself, huh?! What made you think that, darling!” Lottie continued to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, as the two bob-haired women were at it, Pam crawled over to Smith, whose still spread-out and handcuffed to the bed, and began to fondle her with a lick to her lips.

“You’ll be oight tonight!” said the blonde sub, while massaging her bigger pair of breasts.

Smith let out a muffled moan, but sighed once she felt Pam’s fingertips around her perky nipples. This night was going to get hotter and hotter. So she relaxed in the older woman’s grasp and inhaled deeply, once the Scottish woman’s lips; met hers.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, especially during that one night where we were drunk…” Siouxsie whispered to Lottie’s ear.

The younger domme ignored her, but gasped once she felt Siouxsie’s hand around her clit. Not surprising, being that Lottie’s a switch and likes to dominate and submit too which makes her in the middle, while Pam’s the exact opposite and in the middle as well. When Siouxsie and Smith had a twosome, whenever they were at home together or whether Siouxsie decided to take the ginger out to the movies or go shopping, it would be like if a mountain lion and a domestic cat had sex. That’s how sex with Siouxsie and Smith would turn out. Whereas with Lottie and Pam, it was quite kinky and Pam would dominate Lottie a couple of times. 

With the roles being switched between the middlers, it was very different and something new… and of course, it was mostly because of the foursome.


	2. The Time Has Come

Moments later, Siouxsie and Pam were finally naked; joining Lottie and Smith. And Lottie had since removed the handcuffs from Smith’s wrists, because Siouxsie told her to. But Siouxsie kissed Lottie and rubbed her cunt off slowly at the same time. Emitting huskier moans from her. While Pam was lying on her back this time, eating Smith’s pussy and Smith eating hers in the 69 position.

Smith wasted no time and gyrated against Pam’s mouth and tongue, to get more friction for eventual orgasm.

But because Pam and Siouxsie feel vengeful just like Lottie, Pam’s not going to let that happen and deny her release.

Therefore, she wobbled her tongue across the head and urethra a couple of times, before munching on the entrance. Smith followed suit and proceeded to nibble the wet cunt with her tongue and mouth, before giving Pam head.

Lottie on the other hand, was sitting back (with her legs spread widely) because Siouxsie was beneath her and switched tactics, and in between while licking her wet cunt.

“F-Fucking shit-” was all she could say.

And she slightly gyrated against Siouxsie’s mouth and tongue, then taking a quick glance at the subs… who were munching like there was no tomorrow.

A smirk crept across her face, as she caught a glimpse of her primary girlfriend; licking, flickering her tongue or bobbing her head up and down while devouring the Scott below. Smith looked so sexy in that position with Pam right now, that Lottie felt her blood flowing and that she could pretty much cum anytime.

Everything about this was a turn-on.

But before Lottie could get so carried away, Siouxsie stopped what she was doing and got up until she whined from the loss.

Sioux smirked, “Lets prowl on Smith… since she’s been a naughty slut!” and Lottie’s disposition changed right away.

The younger sprung around and followed Siouxsie to the center of the bed, which is where the 69ing subs were.

And Smith heard the bed screech, but didn’t bother to care and kept eating Pam’s pussy skillfully.

Pam already knew what the dommes wanted, but continued to munch as well until it was time to stop. Smith immediately stopped as well, before pouting and looking back.

She saw that Lottie and Siouxsie were a feet away from Pam, and each of them were staring; hungrily at her with a smirk across their face. But what made Pam stop, though? Because Smith didn’t tell her to and she needs to continue to make her cum.

“Hey!! Why did you fucking stop, Pammy?!” Smith whined in her usual American accent.

But Pam ignored her and crawled in front of her, before positioning her wet pussy to her face… signaling for her to eat.

Hence Lottie got behind Smith and lifted her by the waist with her arms, causing the front of Smith’s body to rise, before taking her entire cunt in her mouth. Smith closed her eyes and moaned.

“Come on, Smith! You lick her fucking pussy now! ‘Cause we don’t have all day and you owe us for being gobby!” Siouxsie ordered, before getting behind Smith as well until she was facing her bubble-butt.

Lottie continued to sway her tongue across the inner-workings of her vaginal orifice, before moving over to her labia minora and nipping at it. Followed by Siouxsie, poking her long-slick tongue out and flickering it over her tight-puckered opening.

Smith immediately let out throaty moans, but failed to do as she was told. Which possessed Pam to force Smith to eat her pussy.

“Lick it! Lick it, you fucking whore! Since you like being naughty just like I, then you are free to be it now! ‘Cause I saw and heard you wank alone many times, so it’s time to pay the price for it and do as we say!” Pam spat dirtily, while gripping Smith’s face and rubbing her wetness against Smith’s juicy mouth.

Smith gurgled a bunch of moans, before swirling her tongue around the head and created suction patterns with her mouth. Licking and sucking Pam’s clit every chance she got. Pam moaned in return.

Meanwhile, Siouxsie thrusted her tongue inside-out of her asshole while Lottie gripped her waist, her legs around her shoulders, and wobbled her head, side to side, until she was munching her way to bliss. Mostly because of the taste of her girl’s pussy and how wet it was, especially when it was being suctioned by her mouth and skillful tongue.

But as the dommes were devouring her at the same time, she rolled her eyes in back of her head and moaned uncontrollably while eating Pam up.

Speaking of Pam; she couldn’t stop moaning and practically fucked herself against her mouth until she was close to orgasm. Which was sexy, because Siouxsie and Smith (excluding Lottie, being that she’s at the bottom with pussy in her face) were able to take their eyes off the treasure for a second and glance at Pammy’s beautiful-sex faces in the process, before resuming to their ministrations.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close- AH- ohhh- yeah-” Pam cried out, as she was rolling her hips even faster and made Smith her bitch.

The longer-haired blonde spread her legs even wider and gyrated uncontrollably, losing track of speed.

Smith hummed uncontrollably, spewing out a bunch of muffled moans, while she endured Lottie and Siouxsie’s tongue and mouth around both of her orifices that sent her over the edge. It wouldn’t be long before she cums long and hard, with a scream of both of their names.

But once she heard Pam’s moans getting louder and louder, by the second. She knew that the blonde was close.

So, she bobbed her head in rhythm with Pam’s feisty pace and continued to moan, to each and every lick to her pussy and squeal to each lick to her ass. All of this was extremely sexy that her blood was flowing vigorously and her body was hot from all of the stimulation.

She’s always wondered how a sober foursome with all of them, would be like and now she knows. All thanks to Lottie, who actually initiated the idea by bothering her during guitar practice and trying to punish her alone.

Today was her lucky day.

“Ohhh- fuck- AHHH-” Pam threw her head back and contracted with a scream.

Though, Smith squinted her thin-plucked eyebrows and let Pam rub her pussy against her mouth as the older came, long and hard, with uncontrollable trembles.

But after Pam was done and Smith could finally breathe air again, without the taste of pussy occupying it, Smith fell forward against Lottie’s pelvis and cried out once she felt their tongues were being replaced with long-slender fingers.

“So fucking tight and I like that, baby!” Lottie complimented, before thrusting her index finger inside-out of her cunt repeatedly. And Siouxsie followed suit, drilling Smith’s asshole.

They were currently fingerfucking both of her holes at the same time. Which made her even closer to the edge.

Pam laid back, admiring the fuckable sight in front, before grinning devilishly and watching her dommes; eat and fuck Smith alive.

“Uh- fuck- yeah- I’m gonna cum- AHH-” Smith cried out, as the end was near for her and all she could do was scream and gyrate against her lovers’ fingers. Each time they thrusted them inside of her. Lottie licked her lips, while Siouxsie smirked at her pleasure and they pumped their fingers, in and out, in synchronization. Until she begged for more and her release.

But once she was close and felt the contractions, she also felt Siouxsie and Lottie stop what they were doing and withdraw their fingers. Which made her cry out in disappointment and denial of orgasm.

Really? How could they do this to her.

“What the fuck! I was so fucking close, you jerks!” Smith pouted.

Lottie smirked, “You must have trouble listening, don’t you eh?! I told you to shut up earlier!” then she pushed Smith to the side and then, Siouxsie (along with Pam), crawled up to her in a hungrily way. Almost as though they were a wolf pack, trapping their prey by surrounding it with their presence. Same scenario, just humans… horny and vengeful humans.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; only open your mouth when you need to scream or moan! Nothing else, god dammit. Only we’re allowed to talk casually, not you!” Lottie retracted, while crawling in between Smith and gripping her legs.

Pam gripped her shoulders and whispered, “Enjoy your punishment, darling!” before licking her ear in the process. Coupled with her neck and cheekbone.

Siouxsie interjected herself in all of the fun and grabbed Smith’s other leg, making Lottie whine because she wanted to be the one to hold Smith down… and of course, have Smith all for herself again.

“We’re going to torture your little arse, whether you like it or not!” Sioux declared.

Smith blushed at her secondary domme’s words, but watched their every move until she realized that they were going to go down on her at the same time.

Meanwhile, Pam watched with anticipation as well and reached over with grabbing hands, and squeezed Smith’s lovely pair of tits again. Emitting a squeal from the biggest sub below.

Lottie looked her directly in the eye, while lowering herself with Siouxsie until they were met with her twitching cunt.

Smith whimpered with anticipation, but screamed afterwards and threw her head back against Pam’s flat chest. Once she felt both of their tongues and breath against her arousal at the same time.

Siouxsie took the opportunity to swirl her tongue up and down her labia majora, before giving her head while Lottie licked around her vaginal orifice and started bobbing her head. Teasing the opening with her skillful tongue.

And without being told so, Lottie made eye contact with Smith (when she had the time to look down) and ate her pussy off with Siouxsie. Matching the rhythm of the older until she saw Smith’s pleasurable facial expressions.

As much as Smith thought it was so sexy for her primary girlfriend to do such a thing, she had to close her eyes and re-throw her head back, landing back on Pam. Since she was closer to the edge without much being done to her this time. But the thought of her dommes, eating her cunt off all at once, at a faster rate, made her body hotter even more and sweat started to glisten from the side of her face.

The sex turned her-on so much that she could cum any second now. Even though, she still finds it unfair that Pam got to cum first and that she wasn't allowed to. She didn’t even get a chance to have an orgasm then… oh well. At least Siouxsie and Lottie are going to allow her to cum this time. But that’s what Smith thinks and that’s what they went her to think right now.

So as Siouxsie and Lottie were munching on her clit, repeatedly, while Pam massaged her big tits and whispered nothing but dirtiness to her ear, Smith squinted her eyebrows and curled her toes in pleasure as the contractions started to kick in again. And she only hopes that her women will let her cum this time. Because she needs to really bad and craves for that release.

She has been wanting to get that thrill tonight, ever since Lottie started to dominate her.

“Ohhh- god, yes- please- uh- let me cum this time- uh- please-” Smith begged with moans of delight, slipping past her gaping mouth, while her eyes were practically watery due to the overstimulation being done to her.

Although she wanted to have a foursome again with them; never in a million years that she would’ve thought that she would be centric and everyone’s toy. Because it wasn’t like that the first time they fucked when they were drunk and first met each other… never. It was more versatile and ‘taking turns on each other’ sort of thing. But never, was one the center of attention and Lottie actually submitted to Siouxsie and Pam if she remembers. While she submitted to all of them and took control of Pam and Lottie after it was her turn. So, their first foursome was not like this. Not at all. In fact, it was way different and more drunken wholesome than this time around. Whereas right now, felt more sexier and less of a limitation since they’re all together and know each other now… and not drunk. 

Nevertheless, Smith continued to moan like the naughty slut she is and beg for more as her orgasm was approaching fast. And she was craving for that release. She needed to cum no matter what, even if she had to get on her knees and beg if they stopped.But sadly, they did stop and Siouxsie gazed among her with lust-written eyes and Lottie got up while licking her lips. Admiring the sweet taste of her lover’s wet pussy in the process, before sitting back and Pam just let go. A sly smirk crept across her luscious face, as she admired the cute pout around Smith’s lip.

Of course, Smith was not pleased and wanted to protest. Because her orgasm was denied again by her mean dommes, that wouldn’t let her get her way.

“Owww! You guys did it again- UGH!” Smith whined while facepalming.

All she wants to do is cum and her women won’t give it to her, so she just might have to get on her knees and beg for them to make her cum after all. Bummer.

Lottie saw right through it, almost as though she read Smith’s mind, and giggled before coaxing for her primary girlfriend to beg for it:

“If you want to cum, then beg for it baby! Show us how much you want that orgasm, ‘cause we feel you don’t deserve it right now!” she stated.

Smith sighed, then got on her knees and made sure she was facing Siouxsie and Lottie excluding Pam (because she was behind her).

Lottie’s eyes were glued to the desperate and naughty figure below, and Siouxsie exchanged glances at Pam with a lick to her lips. Indicating that she’ll finish Pam off after this, so she could have a second orgasm tonight.

Smith blushed, but took a deep breath and started, “Please, please fuck me until I cum and scream your guys’ names! Please! I beg of you!! I promise I’ve learned my lesson by now and will not jill off without you guys ever again! Just please! Please, fuck me and make me cum!”

Lottie and Siouxsie smirked, before granting Smith’s wish. And Pam was turned-on all over again by her words alone.

And there, Lottie crawled over to the kneeling Smith and demanded for her to get on her back. Smith immediately did as she was told and Siouxsie sat aside to let Lottie grip her legs and stand up, hence lubricating Smith’s cunt beforehand. Pam watched how Smith was being held down in the pile-driver position and grinned for the outcome.

Lottie had to redo everything she was about to do, before Siouxsie and Pam came into the picture, and stood up. Re-positioning her wetness in front of Smith’s twitching cunt and bringing their outer thighs together again.

Smith gripped the bedsheets tightly and glanced back at Siouxsie, whose watching and smirking the whole time, before crying out once she felt her lover’s wet clit against hers.

Lottie didn’t waste any time and immediately rolled her hips at rapid rate. Getting each other off with a single thrust.

She let out throaty moans in the process, as the feeling of their wet clits together, created an ecstatic shock of wonder that made her somewhat close.

So, she held onto Smith’s waist tightly and thrusted even faster, until they were closer to expulsion together.

“H-Holy fuck- AHHH-” Smith couldn’t help but scream the entire time, as her primary lover was pounding her against the bedsheets.

But as those two were having a good time, Siouxsie gazed at Pam (whose so into it) and crawled on over to her to get her attention… and it worked.

Pam immediately stopped to look at her lover and smile with clouds of lust in her eyes. It’s clear that she wanted Siouxsie more than ever right now, especially from all of the hotness.

She’s up for another round of fun and to finish off again… but in their own bedroom.

“I want you to do the same to me, but in our room.” Pam muttered.

Siouxsie chuckled, “Oh, most certainly! Let’s go now!” then she grabbed her hand and got off the bed with Pam, still naked, and lead them out of Lottie and Smith’s room (where their clothes are still on the bed).

The room was filled with nothing but moans, groans, bed screeches, and screams while the sound of suction noises could be heard at a closer proximity along with curses under heavy breathes of nearing orgasm.

And Lottie was still thrusting, plowing her lover mercilessly against the bedsheets with tighter grips around Smith’s waist. She grunted along the way.

“AH- fuck- I’m so close, baby- ohhh- god-” Smith breathed out, their eyes shut in ecstasy when the force was flowing right through them.

Lottie mumbled, “M-Me t-too- b-baby-”before losing track of speed and pounding relentless.

“Ohhhhhh shittttt- AAHHH-” Smith cried out, with her head thrown back and all, once she finally came long and hard like she wanted to, with contractions and trembles. But Lottie didn’t stop and continued to rub her pussy against hers even faster and harder, until Smith was milked of orgasm and described how good it felt during uncontrollable quivers.

But once she was done, she heard a huskier and loud moan emit from the domme above.

Smith glanced up just to see Lottie’s beautiful orgasmic face in the process and licked her lips, once she heard:

“Oh my fucking god- AHH-” then suddenly there was a change of motion.

Lottie finally stopped thrusting, after she came hard, and withdrew herself from her position while letting go of Smith’s waist.

Sweat was undoubtedly present along the depths of their body, but they were happy to have had a great orgasm together.

Smith laid back, panting heavily, while Lottie did the same, except she sat against the bed and tried to regain her strength.

Either way, she’s glad that she got to punish Smith with the help of Siouxsie and Pam.

It didn’t go as planned, but Lottie’s really glad that she indulged and had a foursome with all of them again.

And luckily, their neighbors won’t complain to management today or tomorrow since they were so loud.

But it was a steamy night after all.

They should have a foursome more often, this year.


	3. In Our Room (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this bonus chapter takes place a little bit before my OCs were done fucking...idk...you can decide whether this PamSioux sex scene takes place during or after idc.

As the two reached their bedroom and left the younger couple alone, Siouxsie lifted Pam up until she wrapped her arms and legs around her, and crashed their lips together.

Although toying with Smith was fun, it still wasn’t exactly with Pam (because that’s her primary lover and soulmate). So Siouxsie immediately walked them to the bed, without their lips leaving each other, and laid Pam down against it.

Pam was fully aware that they had left their clothes inside Lottie and Smith’s room, which was currently filtered with the sound of sex, but she didn’t care and thought they could retrieve them tomorrow or early in the morning. Hence she gripped her neck tightly and allowed her primary lover to explore, squealing along the way.

Siouxsie quickly kneeled against the bed, her feet no longer on the ground, and moved Pam a little further until they were at the center of the mattress. And eventually, moved herself in between Pam’s spreading legs and being held captive in the process, before licking her bottom lip and reaching down with her free hand.

Pam sighed, but nearly screamed once she felt Siouxsie’s hand around her clit; the same time she was being dominated.

Siouxsie wasted no time and rubbed Pam’s cunt off, in wanking motions, before nibbling her bottom lip like there was no tomorrow.

As usual, since Pam was hypersensitive like Smith, she couldn’t help but cry out against Siouxsie’s lips and endure the pleasure within.

Siouxsie didn’t hold back and rubbed her even faster, utilizing Pam’s wetness as lubricant, until she saw stars and begged for more.

But as soon as Pam was distracted by her pace, Sioux withdrew her lips before giving them a peck of lasciviousness then increased her rate and mumbled dirtiness to her ear. Leaving Pam to throw her head back and cry out each time, once her lover was getting her off with a helping hand.

Pam was in bliss right now. She was already seduced by the foursome that just happened moments ago, and the last thing she needed right now was for her lover to tease her that way.

But she slowly relaxed and spread her legs even wider to give Siouxsie more access, gyrating against her touch. Thus, she needed more than just a hand. Siouxsie smirked and rubbed her pussy even faster, while nibbling her neck.

“Ohh- fuck- Siouxsie- AHH-” Pam screamed, gyrating desperately against her touch.

Her cunt twitching and dampening like crazy, as her lover was getting her off really good.

But she really needed Siouxsie to fuck her right now, so she groaned and dug her fingernails against Siouxsie’s back. Indicating that she wanted more.

“F-Fuck- S-Siouxsie- p-please- f-fuck- m-me- oh- god- ohhh-” she begged before crying out.

Siouxsie had already inserted two of her lubricated-fingers inside of her vaginal opening, then thrusted them all inside-out at once. Until Pam closed her eyes and cursed under her breathy moans and screams.

However, despite sitting up on the bed while their arm and hands; act as support (well, mostly for Pam), Siouxsie continued to fingerfuck her girlfriend until suction noises could be heard throughout. 

And Pam couldn’t stop groaning and yelling for more, because Siouxsie was so good.

Siouxsie leaned in to whisper to her, “You know, as I was fucking Smith…I thought about you the entire time…” before licking her ear and thrusting her fingers even faster.

Pam couldn’t help but moan wantonly in response, as she tightened herself around Sioux’s digits and jolted back. Feeling the contractions sink in, even though Siouxsie hasn’t done much. But Siouxsie took advantage and licked up and down her neck, before stopping what she was doing to leave Pam to whine.

“Oi, you fucking tease!” she exclaimed.

Siouxsie smirked, “Aww, be a good girl Pammy… and I will give!” and Pam narrowed her eyes.

As much as she was disappointed and wanted to cum faster, she adhered to Siouxsie’s wishes and stood back.

She definitely didn’t have any power over her primary girlfriend. So, she behaved like a good girl and didn’t demand anything or else she knows for a fact that she’ll end up like Smith did a while ago. And she doesn’t want that; not being able to cum when she’s suppose to and having her orgasms denied.

But Siouxsie liked that she was yielding and crawled back to her with a cheeky grin.

“You’re doing good, darling! Now lie back for me.” the older domme demanded, before reaching for the gel lubricant on their nightstand (which they don’t even bother to put away, because they know excursions would happen anyway).

Sighing, Pam immediately did as she was told and laid back against the bed so her eyes could be met with the ceiling from above.

Siouxsie on the other hand, chuckled while grabbing a hold of her thin legs and spreading them.

She applied a larger amount of lubricant to Pam’s pussy, as well as her own, and put it back on the nightstand.

Then she positioned herself on top of Pam, before grabbing her legs and wrapping one around her shoulder while the other is to be straddled by her own leg.

Pam licked her lips in anticipation, before moaning softly once she felt Siouxsie’s wet clit against hers.

Her blood rushed south and it was all she needed to be closer to the edge.

Siouxsie didn’t hold back and relentlessly thrusted, rubbing her clit against her as fast as she can until they had an orgasm together.

Meanwhile, the bed was screeching and the suction sounds increased while the mixture of moans and screams, filtered the room like acapellas with reverb.

And Siouxsie didn’t stop.

She, continuously, plowed her lover against the bedsheets and gripped her legs tightly until her fingernails marked her milky skin.

Her orgasm was approaching fast.

While Pam couldn’t contain herself that she immediately tosses her head, side to side, and lose control of what was real for a brief moment. She felt the fire building within her body and all she could take was sparkles of ecstasy throughout along with the common contractions.

It was coming.

Siouxsie mumbled, “Oh- fucking! Let’s cum together!” and increased her pace.

“Ohhh- my fuck- AAHHH-” Pam cried out, before cumming with Siouxsie as they lost track of speed from such an ominous force that it’s delightful.

Right after they came down from their high, Siouxsie winced and literally fell against her lover; panting and sweating like crazy along with Pam.

But Pam smiled, despite greasy bodies, and wrapped her arms around her domme.

Siouxsie returns the favor.

“Mmm, that was amazing Sioux! And maybe we can all shag together more often!” Pam mumbled.

Siouxsie got up to capture Pam’s lips for a quickie, before resuming to her embrace.

“Yes! Next time, perhaps!” Siouxsie smirked and proceeded to spoon Pam.

There’s always a next time, so Siouxsie can plan something to lure Lottie and Smith into having a foursome with them again. And maybe this time, Siouxsie’s ass can submit and Lottie can finally get a piece of that Belgian ass per her wishes. Who knows.

But all of the couples slept peacefully, like cuddling cubs, inside their room and in each other’s embrace without no disturbance (since they were all tired from the intense orgasms they just had).

Everything about this night, was perfection and turned out to be the greatest excursion they’ve ever had.


End file.
